Drawing Blood
by heard.but.never.seen
Summary: Rated M for sex and blood. Loki draws blood with his lover after a ball.Is this true love or just f***ing? Let me know if you want a second chapter!
1. Chapter 1

The couple walked in through the doors into his dimly light room. The colors made each other stand out. From the golds of the pillars and accents to the emerald greens of the drapes and the sheets on the bed fit for a prince that were a stark contrast to the dark wood of the bed's poles carved with snakes intertwined with vines and the dark black leather of the couches by the fire-place. The owner of the room designed it himself for he liked his colors and taste in furniture.

Loki shut the door behind him sealing it with magic before turning to his lover, Katelyn.

"You look delicious." Loki purred as he snaked his arms around to the back of her dress slowly pulling the zipper down while kissing her neck.

"You look like a king," Katelyn gasped as he nipped the left corner of her jaw line, "My king." Katelyn finished as she pulled at his armor.

"And you're my queen." Loki said ripping the dress from the bottom of the zipper to the bottom of the skirt. He liked the dress but he knew he could fix it with magic when he was finished with her.

Katelyn groaned as his cool hands slid along her define but ladylike muscles of her back. One up her back and the other tracing down her spine to her circling tail-bone it before grasping her ass gently but firmly.

Katelyn clawed at the front of his leather armor tearing it, leaving tears going from his shoulder to the opposite hip. She looked at him just daring him to chastise her.

"Now, now." Loki said with a smirk as he slipped the straps of her dress off her shoulders letting it fall to the gold speckled black granite floor, leaving her bare before him.

"Temper, temper." Katelyn whispered before kissing Loki deeply as her hands wandered across his armor making it disappear before clawing her nails a crossed his chest leaving thin blood trails making him growl with pleasure.

"Have I ever told you make me sick?" Loki asked in humor before kissing her neck before biting it leaving his teeth marks.

"Never. Have I ever told you I would kill you before ever making love to you?" Katelyn asked nipping along he jawline.

"Never." Loki said slipping a hand between her legs easily sliding his middle finger inside her.

Katelyn gasped as he wrapped his free arm around her waist before pushing up with his other hand laying between her legs to allow her to wrap her legs around his waist.

Loki smirked at her slipping his finger out of her and tasting it while moaning her name.

Katelyn smirked before pulling his head forward with her hand weaved in his black locks before kissing him deeply feeling his manhood rub against her thigh.

Loki turned pinning her between himself and the dark wooden door. Katelyn gasped as her hot skin touched the cold carvings on the door. Loki kissed her softly cutting off her groans of pleasure as his left fingers kneaded the outside of her thigh leaving his right hand to knead her breast.

"Have I ever told you you're monstrous?" Katelyn asked breathlessly as she worked her way down his neck with swirls of her tongue, nips and kisses with her petal soft lips from his jaw to the base of his neck before biting down hard as she rubbed his manhood with a firm hand.

"Never." Loki moaned with pain and pleasure clouding his sharp mind.

Katelyn tasted the metallic blood as she teasingly licked it off her lips looking Loki straight in his emerald eyes. Loki pushed her head back with the force of his lips feeling her fingers glide over his scalp as she kissed back with force of her own. Her right hand glided to his shoulder before smearing his crimson blood down his body.

"Have I ever told you I hated the taste of you?" Loki said sliding her up higher on the door before putting the bottom her thighs on his shoulders giving him direct access to her core.

"Never!" Katelyn moaned breathlessly as he licked from bottom to top along her slit.

Loki could feel the heat radiating from her as she ran her hands through his hair. He smirked to himself before licking the inside of her thigh gently causing her to grip tighter on to him as she moaned.

"Good. Because I don't." Loki said before biting the inside of her thigh drawing blood.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

Tell me if I need to make a second chapter for this.

With love,

HeardButNeverSeen


	2. Chapter 2

"My god!" Katelyn screamed as she felt his teeth sink into her tender skin.

"I'm here." Loki said looking up at her with satisfaction clear in his gaze.

"You bastard." Katelyn hissed looking at his blood covered mouth.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did that hurt?" Loki said mockingly as he slid her legs off of his shoulders, pulling her back down to sit around his waist. He laid his forehead against hers.

"Loki, what was that noise?" a muffled voice came from the other side of the door. It was Thor. Katelyn rolled her eyes before waving her hand turning on the midgardian thing she called a stereo on blasting music through the speakers drowning out Thor's questions.

Katelyn unhooked her ankles dropping to her height of 5 feet and 7 inches. She walked backwards motioning for Loki to follow as her body rocked to the chorus of The Silent Comedy's Exploitation. Loki could see a blood trail slowly dripping down her leg from his 'love bite'.

"Never changes." Loki muttered to himself sarcastically as he walked to Katelyn before wrapping her in his arms.

Loki kissed her lightly before deepening the kiss as he laid her back on the dark leather sofa. He spread her legs before filling the space between them not slipping in just yet though.

Katelyn could taste her crimson blood on his lips as they kissed before parting, panting. She circled her legs around his middle before kissing him again feeling his hands travel like they were tracing a foreign map.

"Fuck me." Katelyn panted dropping her head back giving him access to more skin.

"Gladly." Loki said kissing sown her neck to her chest as he placed himself at her core.

Katelyn gasped as he pushed further in as he rubbed her shoulders and kissed her skin lightly. He stopped as he hit the end of her letting her adjust to his size. Katelyn knew his size well, but still felt a little full when they fucked. He was 8 inches long with a girth of about three fingers a crossed, give or take.

"Loki." Katelyn shuddered as he moved back slowly.

"My darling?" Loki breathed into the shell of her ear with a questioning tone.

"Do it hard." Katelyn smiled kissing behind his ear.

"Anything you want." Loki smiled starting at a slow pace building up speed.

Katelyn held tightly with her legs as Loki kissed her passionately. Loki groaned as she clawed down his back when he hit her spot. She moaned and groaned as he panted with pleasure as he rocked his body in and out of hers. Loki looked down at his love under him. Her head was turned towards the back of the couch with her eyes closed. He knew that face.

"Come for me." Loki purred as he turned her head to face him. Katelyn moaned as he gave a sharp thrust hitting her G spot.

"I'm coming!" Katelyn gasped throwing her head back in pleasure.

She could feel the familiar heat pool in her stomach before it rolled through her body making her toes curl. Katelyn clawed her nails over Loki's back as her orgasm peaked. Loki held on to her feeling her tight sheath clench around his rod.

Loki bit her bottom lip as he followed soon after. He buried his head in the crook of her shoulder as he came.

He clasped on top of her keeping most of his weight on his knees and elbows. Katelyn wrapped her arms under his and held him there. She flicked her wrist turning down the music to a low volume. Katelyn ran her fingers through his hair as he rested his head on her chest between her breast.

Loki mumbled something about sleep. Katelyn just kissed the top of his head and held him close as she started to drift off.

"I love you." Loki said lowly lifting his head to kissed between her breast before resting his head back on her chest.

"I love you, too." Katelyn said sleepily before dropping off fully into sleep.

Loki gazed at her from his stance with his chin resting softly on her sternum. He pulled out and slowly stood catching her arms before they feel from around him. Loki scooped her up and carried her to his bed to the rest of the night.

Katelyn curled around a pillow loosely and he slid into the bed behind her to lay with her. Loki wrapped his arms around her, pulling the sheets over them. He nuzzled his nose into her sweet smelling hair before drifting off with his love in his arms.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000

Awwwww. How cute, not to toot my own horn but you got to admit that ending there was adorable. I'm I right?

Love you all,

HeardButNeverSeen


End file.
